


Prince and Pauper

by siqwithaQ



Series: Try Another Looking Glass [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage (mentioned), Class Differences, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siqwithaQ/pseuds/siqwithaQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Ace should really, really know better than to jump into bed with commoners — let alone male commoners — but somehow he found Luffy so much more appealing than his arranged bride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince and Pauper

Ace nearly jumped out of his skin when one of the maids rapped on his bedroom door. "Are you alright in there, Your Highness?" she asked.

"Perfectly alright!"

"Are you sure? Because there were some odd noises coming from this hall a while ago… One of the servants described it as grunting? Did you hear it?"

A queer sound came from the back of Ace's throat. "Nope!" he answered, his tone gaining another level in shrill. "No sounds!"

There was a pause. "Alright," she conceded. "My apologies for disturbing you."

He waited for her footsteps to fade away before letting out a breath. He turned, looking back at the cause of his turmoil.

A peasant boy from the nearby village dozed contentedly between Ace's soft sheets. He was a rather cute boy, in Ace's opinion; round face, big eyes, fluffy hair… That was half the problem. The origin of the "grunting" sound was no mystery to Ace.

The other half of the problem was that he was arranged to marry the princess of Alabasta.

Ace sighed, and meandered over to the large bed to crawl in next to the boy, Luffy. He threw an arm around Luffy's waist, watching as the boy's large eyes blinked open.

Luffy's eyes slid from Ace's face, down to his arm, and back up again. Then he grinned, and his eyes fluttered closed, going back to sleep. Ace smiled. Something in him wanted to marry this boy instead.

He pulled Luffy close to him, shutting his own eyes. Later, he decided. He'd feel guilty for inviting a peasant into his bed… later.


End file.
